Manfred Dondarrion
Lord Manfred Dondarrion was Lord of Blackhaven for less than a year until his death in 270 AC. Biography Manfred Dondarrion was born in 233 AC, the second son of Lord Gawen Dondarrion and Lady Jena Dondarrion. Early Life Throughout his youth, Lord Gawen found every reason to praise his elder brother, Daric. Oftentimes this came at Manfred's expense- if he and Daric sparred, any win by Daric was met by accolades. If Manfred won he found himself berated. Daric, however, would take pains to make it right once Lord Gawen left the training yards. The sons of Lord Gawen-- Daric, Manfred, and Daven-- would bond over mutual dislike of their father's ways. Coming of Age As he neared his eighteenth name day, Lord Gawen and his household traveled to Storm's End for the marriage of his sister, Maelia Dondarrion, to Ser Steffon Baratheon. Manfred and Steffon became fast friends over the course of the wedding festivities. Much to his father's consternation, Steffon granted Manfred a knighthood on the eve of his departure-- the young Baratheon had heard enough of Lord Gawen's cruelty to his younger sons to know that they were unlike to ever see one despite their skill at arms. Lord Gawen was quite wroth at this perceived overstep of Ser Steffon's boundaries, and launched into a tirade whenever then name Baratheon was mentioned-- quite frequently, as Lord Baratheon was his liege. Adulthood Lord Gawen saw fit to marry Ser Manfred to Tyana Swann of Stonehelm. The ceremony was held at Blackhaven, unremarkable but for the arrival of Ser Steffon Baratheon and the utter silence of Lord Gawen from that point forward. The two had never met before the wedding, and though it had been an awkward arrangement at first they grew close. Tyana had considerable difficulty conceiving a child, however. Lord Gawen japed at Tyana once-- only once-- for this. Ser Manfred grew so enraged that his father would insult his wife that even Lord Gawen knew he had overstepped his bounds and retreated from the room red in the face. From that point forward Tyana loved her husband unconditionally, and in 256 AC she gave him a son that they named Andrew. At roughly the same time the newly-named Lord Steffon Baratheon came to Ser Manfred with his nine-year-old son, Royland, with the request that he take the boy on as a squire. Ser Manfred accepted this offer, and Royland moved to Blackhaven. He took great care to train Royland in how to be a knight, raising him like a son. Andrew grew up in the shadow of the towering Baratheon child, and the two became friends themselves toward the end of Royland's time as Ser Manfred's squire. He knighted Ser Royland in 265 AC and returned him to Storm's End. Lord Gawen became infirmed in 266 AC, around the same time Ser Daric left on a tour of Essos. Ser Manfred ruled in his father's stead, much to his displeasure-- when he was lucid enough to realize it. His father lingered until 270 AC, bedridden and in steadily deteriorating condition. By the time death came for Lord Gawen it could only be described as a mercy. 270 AC Late in 269 AC Ser Daric returned from his travels, more skillful in the blade than any Dondarrion living and a premier swordsman in the whole of the Stormlands. He was content as a knight, however, and allowed Lord Manfred to continue as their father's regent. The brothers were together in 270 AC when it House Baratheon raised its banners, and they rode to war together. The new Lord Manfred Dondarrion lead the host from Blackhaven to support his former ward, Royland, in the field. They performed well on the first march to King's Landing and helped to fight in the rearguard as the Stormlands host retreated from the Reach's. It would be at Haystack Hall that Lord Manfred took a grievous wound from a Reachman's blade. His maester treated it to the best of his ability, but it would be enough to send Manfred back to Blackhaven. Ser Daric gained control of Blackhaven's forces and saw the war through at their head. By the time he returned to Blackhaven, the wound had festered. Frightful fever wracked his body as his condition worsened and his son Andrew looked on. Thinking the boy would need the legitimacy where it came to ruling, he struggled from his bed and donned his armor to knight his son. It would prove to be his final act as Lord of Blackhaven, as he succumbed to the fever only a few days later. Category:House Dondarrion Category:Stormlander